Fall In Love
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Hanya secuil kisah manis diantara Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong dengan segala sifat angkuh dan pemalunya, dan Jung Yunho dengan segala sifat jahil dan penyayangnya. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi di dalam hubungan keduanya?/'Johayo..'/'Arrayo, na do joha, aniya, na do saranghaeyo'/YunJae/SongFic/Summary gagal


Fall in Love

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho (19 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (18 tahun)

Genre :

YAOI/Shonen-ai/Humor/Song Fic/Oneshoot

Pairing : YunJae

Note :

Cerita asli milik saya sendiri, terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu Indonesia, bahasa tak baku, typo(s)bertebaran, alur lambat, cerita garing, judul yang tidak sinkron dengan isi cerita

.

.

:: cerita mengandung YAOI jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silakan MINGGAT ::

.

.

tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

**Jatuh Cinta Berjuta Rasanya**

.

Ini hanyalah secuil kisah manis yang terjadi diantara si cantik Kim Jaejoong dan si tampan Jung Yunho.

Dua namja populer di Shinki High School dengan segala sifat unik yang dimiliki keduanya.

Si cantik Kim Jaejoong dengan segala sifat angkuh dan pemalunya.

Dan si tampan Jung Yunho dengan segala sifat jahil dan penyayangnya.

Perpaduan dua sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang

Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi diantara dua namja dengan sejuta pesona ini ^^

.

.

**Dia jauh, aku cemas tapi hati rindu**

**.**

Siang hari yang sangat terik menemani siswa kelas 2-4 yang kini tengah menerima pelajaran sejarah Korea dari Jang songsaenim. Nampak hanya beberapa siswa saja yang mendengarkan dengan seksama tiap penjelasan yang dijelaskan oleh songsaenim paruh baya itu. Sementara siswa yang lainnya malah asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada yang diam-diam membaca komik dibawah bangku, ada pula yang makan keripik pisang secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dan yang paling banyak terjadi adalah mereka asik mengobrol ria dengan teman sebangku mereka.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi di bangku belakang tempat seorang namja cantik dan seorang namja manis duduk. Dua namja yang terlihat sedikit mencolok dengan tatanan rambut mereka yang lain daripada yang lain. Yah, keduanya kini tengah memakai warna rambut yang menyala, pirang dan biru-yang tentu saja melanggar peraturan sekolah. Jangan tanyakan mengapa sekolah tetap menolelirnya, sebab kedua namja ini sudah sangat kebal dengan yang namanya hukuman.

"Hyung, sudah dua hari aku tak melihat Yunho sunbae disekitarmu. Apa benar kalau kalian sudah putus?" tanya namja manis dengan rambut warna biru laut itu sambil memainkan sebuah pensil berwarna kuning dengan gambar bebek ditangannya.

Namja yang dipanggil hyung itupun menoleh dan segera memberikan tatapan maut pada namja manis itu, "Mworago? Memangnya sejak kapan aku berpacaran dengan namja mesum itu!" pekiknya kencang setengah kesal karena ucapan namja imut itu dan langsung saja memudarkan senyum ceria yang tadi dipamerkan oleh Junsu, nama namja dengan blue hair itu.

"Iss, aku kan hanya bertanya hyung. Kenapa kau sewot sekali sih." jawab Junsu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh mengataiku berpacaran dengan beruang mesum itu. Dengar ya, aku tak peduli ia sudah seminggu tak masuk sekolah. Bahkan kalau perlu sekalian saja ia pindah sekolah. Itu lebih baik!" jawab Jaejoong-namja dengan rambut pirang itu-dengan wajah yang menunjukkan raut bosan.

"Kita lihat saja hyung, perkataanmu itu benar apa tidak. Awas saja kalau besok hyung uring-uringan setelah menyadari jika seminggu tak mendapat kabar dari Yunho sunbae."

Well, apa kalian penasaran dengan sosok Yunho sunbae yang tadi mereka bicarakan? Yunho, atau lebih lengkapnya Jung Yunho, adalah senior Jaejoong dan Junsu di sekolah. Namja yang merupakan pangeran sekolah yang mempunyai ketampanan diatas rata-rata dan terlahir dari keluarga Jung yang sangat terkenal seantero Korea selatan.

Lalu apa hubungannya namja itu dengan Jaejoong?

Sebenarnya Jung Yunho adalah tunangan Kim Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong sama sekali tak mau mengakuinya. Atau lebih tepatnya malas mengakui jika namja tampan itu adalah tunangannya. Hell, bagaimana mau mengakui jika dirinya sendiri tak menyukai namja yang dikatainya mesum itu, ah hanya belum menyukainya, atau malah sebenarnya kau hanya menutupinya Jaejoongie?

"Tak akan. Aku tak akan uring-uringan hanya karna si mesum itu." jawab Jaejoong dengan keyakinan yang tinggi. Namun kita lihat saja apa kata-katanya itu bisa dipercaya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah

Jaejoong segera naik ke atas menuju kamarnya, mengindahkan panggilan sang eomma yang menyuruhnya untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu. Sedikit informasi, Jaejoong adalah anak tunggal di keluarga Kin, dan karena itulah kedua bumonimnya menjadi sangat memanjakan dirinya. Mungkin karna itu jugalah sifat angkuh dan semaunya mulai terbentuk.

Blammm

Jaejoongpun dengan keras membanting pintu kamarnya yang tak berdosa, melemparkan tasnya kesembarangan arah dan tanpa melepas sepatu apalagi seragamnya, iapun segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya.

Brughhh

Suara berdebumlah yang terdengar dan menyebabkan seekor kucing yang tadinya asik meringkuk nyaman dikasur itupun terbangun.

"Meong~"

"Oh Jijiya~" pekik Jaejoong saat mendengar suara Jiji-kucing peliharaannya-mengeong, iapun segera mengangkat tubuh kucingnya lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada kucing itu (aku mau tuh gantiin si Jiji XD).

"Meong~"

"Huh, Jijiya, kau tahu aku sedang kesal! Cih, apa-apaan si Jung itu. Sama sekali tak mengabariku jika tengah pergi ke Jepang." gerutunya sambil mengacak-ngacak bulu Jiji dan membuat kucing itu berantakan.

"Meong~"

"Kau tahu! Sudah seminggu ia menghilang dan ia sama sekali tak mengabariku. Memangnya dia kira dia siapa hingga berbuat seperti itu kepadaku eoh?" kata Jaejoong lagi benar-benar merasa kesal dengan kelakuan semena-mena tunangannya itu.

Hei Jaejoongie, inikah yang kau sebut tak akan uring-uringan karena tunanganmu itu tak memberi kabar? XD

"Meong~"

"Awas saja dia, aku akan memberinya pelajaran karna sudah membuatku seperti ini!" kesalnya lagi sambil menatap tajam kearah foto Yunho yang berada di meja nakasnya.

"Meong~"

"Ne kau benar, kalau dia pulang nanti aku akan mengacuhkannya selama seminggu, supaya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan."

"Meong~"

"Huh, tapi walaupun begitu, aku merindukannya Jijiya~" kata Jaejoong lagi lalu kembali merbahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, sambil memeluk Jiji yang nampak bergerak gelisah tak ingin didekap oleh Jaejoong. Well, Jaejoongie, akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau merindukannya eoh? ^^

.

.

**Dia dekat, aku senang tapi salah tingkah**

**.**

Yunho kini hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah cemberut tunangan cantiknya yang sedari tadi selalu megacuhkan keberadaannya. Padahal ia sudah membawakan oleh-oleh yang disukai namja cantik itu, namun hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun.

"Jaejoongie, bogoshipeoyo. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Yunho sambil menggeser pantatnya mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang kini tengah duduk diam sambil menonton acara musik yang terhidang di layar televisinya.

"Jaejoongie~" panggil Yunho lagi dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jaejoong, iapun perlahan mengulurkan tangannya hendak memeluk Jaejoong, namun-

Srett

Plakk

"Jauhkan tanganmu dan jangan menyentuhku!" pekik Jaejoong kesal sambil melotot tajam kearah Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu terlonjak kaget karena teriakan tiba-tiba sang tunangan.

"Oh Jaejoongie, kau membuat jantungku hampir copot!" jawab Yunho sambil mengelus dadanya saking kagetnya.

"Terserah!"

"Hah, beginikah sambutanmu setelah seminggu tak bertemu hemm? Padahal aku sudah memberikanmu boneka hello kitty limited edision yang baru akan dijual bulan depan. Kau tahu bagaimana perjuanganku unuk mendapatkannya? Aku bahkan harus pintar-pintar merayu Chihiro-san hanya agar ia mau menjualnya padaku." kata Yunho mencoba menarik perhatian Jaejoong.

"Apa peduliku!" jawab Jaejoong acuh tak acuh tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi dihadapannya.

"Aiss, Jaejoongie~ Setidaknya hargailah usahaku hemm~"

"..."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat ingin memelukmu. Boleh ne Jaejoongie~" kata Yunho lagi sedikit merengek sambil menatap penuh harap kearah Jaejoong.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku, dan hentikan tingkah menjijikkanmu itu!" pekik keras Jaejoong lagi merasa risih dengan tingkah Yunho. Iapun mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauhkan tubuh besar tunangannya itu dari tubuhnya. Namun-

Grepp

Yunhopun dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong saat tunangan cantiknya itu mendorong tubuhnya, iapun menyeringai dan membuat Jaejoong gugup seketika.

"J..jangan menatapku begitu!" kata Jaejoong penuh kegugupan saat melihat tatapan mata Yunho yang menatapnya begitu intens, membuat dirinya tiba-tiba salah tingkah saat Yunho tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Haha, katakan saja kalau kau ingin menyentuhku hemm?" kata Yunho dan tanpa aba-aba segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong kini berada didalam dekapan hangatnya.

Srett

Greppp

"Y..yah!"

"Biarkan begini, aku hanya ingin memelukmu." kata Yunho sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Jaejoong, membuat semburat merah muncul diwajah putih Jaejoong.

"M..mwoya!"

"Kau tahu Joongie, selama seminggu ini aku tak bisa tidur. Walau appa menyewakanku hotel mewah disana, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa tidur tenang. Karena selama seminggu itu aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu." kata Yunho lagi mulai bercerita mengenai kegalauannya selama seminggu berada di Jepang.

"..."

"Bahkan appa melarangku untuk menelponmu, karena ia takut aku akan melalaikan tugasku disana jika aku menghubungimu. Aiss, tak tahu saja ia kalau aku justru bertambah tak bisa berkonsentrasi jika tak mendengar suaramu." lanjutnya lagi dan perlahan membuat Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumnya sedikit. Garis bawahi : hanya sedikit.

"..."

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa bekerja dengan baik selama disana. Hahh, untung saja itu hanya seminggu, aku tak akan bisa membayangkannya jika appa memberiku tugas lebih dari seminggu, bisa-bisa aku mati karena menahan rindu padamu!" kata Yunho lagi dan mendatangkan pekikan kencang dari Jaejoong.

"Yah! Dasar tukang gombal!"

"Anio, ini serius Joongie. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo~" jawab Yunho cepat dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun diam-diam mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya.

_'Na do, na do bogoshipeoyo' _ucapnya dalam hati.

Srett

"Apa kau benar-benar tak merindukanku?" tanya Yunho lagi setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jaejoong, dan sebagai gantinya ia meletakkan tangannya dibahu Jaejoong. Iapun menatap dalam mata Jaejoong menyampaikan jika ia benar-benar serius akan ucapannya.

Jaejoongpun sedikit salah tingkah saat lagi-lagi Yunho menatapnya intens, iapun berusaha agar wajahnya tak berubah merah karena malu.

"A..anio. Si..siapa juga yang merindukanmu!" jawab Jaejoong sedikit ketus namun terselip nada gugup didalamnya.

"Jinjayo? Tapi kenapa suaramu gugup begitu?" tanya Yunho menggoda Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia sangat paham akan sifat tunangannya ini, sedikit angkuh dan tak mau secara gamblang mengungkapkan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Maka dari itu ia sangat suka menggodanya hingga membuat kedua pipi putih Jaejoong merona.

"Siapa yang gugup! Hiss, sudah sana!" pekik Jaejoong lagi dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho yang berada dibahunya. Namun sayang kekuatan Yunho lebih besar sehingga percuma saja ia ingin melepasnya.

"Oh ya? Kau tak gugup eoh?" kata Yunho lagi dan perlahan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong, iapun semakin menekan bahu Jaejoong agar tunangan cantiknya itu tak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Iapun memicingkan matanya menatap Jaejoong.

"Y..ya..yah! Ma..mau apa kau!"

"Mwo? Tentu saja aku ingin ini."

Cup

Dan Jaejoongpun hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya bingung saat merasakan kecupan singkat Yunho pada bibirnya.

1 detik

1 detik

3 det-

"KYAAA... JUNG YUNHO!" teriakan kencang segera terdengar dari Jaejoong setelah sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh tunangannya itu, dan detik berikutnya iapun sudah memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh Yunho.

Bughh

Bughh

Bughh

"Haha, ampun Joongie ampun. Hahaha.."

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan! Berani-beraninya kau!"

Bughh

Bughh

Bughh

"Haha, Joongie hentikan. Mianhae, mianhae."

"Tak akan.. Arghhhhh, sialan kau Jung!"

Srett

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dan Jaejoongpun segera berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya, benar-benar malu karena Yunho baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Okeh, kecupan pertama maksudnya XD

Brakkk

"Sialan kau Jung!" maki Jaejoong setelah menutup ganas pintu kamarnya, namun perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh kembali bibirnya yang barusan dikecup Yunho.

"Hiss, menyebalkan!" gerutunya lagi namun berbanding terbalik dengan senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya ^^

.

.

**Dia aktif, aku pura-pura jual mahal**

**.**

Malam puncak perayaan anniversary Shinki High School (SHS) dirayakan secara meriah di dalam sekolah elit itu. Bisa dilihat semua siswa SHS mengenakan busana terbaik mereka untuk mengahadiri pesta perayaan itu. Ya, malam ini akan diadakan pesta perayaan anniversary SHS yang ke-49, dan perayaannypun diadakan secara meriah dengan mengadakan pesta topeng bagi seluruh murid dan jajaran dewan guru.

Sama seperti siswa SHS lainnya, Jaejoong dan Junsupun nampak berkilau dengan setelan jas yang dikenakan oleh keduanya. Apalagi dengan warna rambut mencolok seperti itu, menambah pesona keduanya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak datang bersama dengan Yunho sunbae saja?" tanya Junsu sesaat setelah mereka memasuki aula tempat dimana berlangsungnya cara. Merekapun kini sudah bersiap memakai topeng yang tadi dibagikan oleh panitia acara.

"Cih, untuk apa aku datang dengannya. Memangnya dia siapa!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil berusaha memasang topeng berwarna hitam itu diwajahnya.

Srett

"Aku adalah tunanganmu princess, apa perlu aku mengumumkannya sekarang sehingga kau mengingatnya hemm?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara berat milik Yunho segera terdengar dan membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, apalagi Yunho sudah lebih dulu menarik topeng yang baru saja ingin dikenakannya.

"Yah! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" pekiknya kencang dan menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot tajam.

Yunhopun hanya terkikik geli melihat tunangannya itu yang malah terlihat imut bukannya sangar.

"Sini, aku pakaiakan topengnya." kata Yunho lagi sama sekali tak mengindahkan pekikan Jaejoong tadi, malah ia dengan santainya menarik pinggang Jaejoong hingga menghadap kearahnya, membuat siswa lain yang melihat itu hanya bersiul-siul ria.

"Ck, kau ini! Aku bisa memakainya sendiri!" ketus Jaejoong lagi dan merebut topeng itu dari Yunho, namun dengan cepat Yunho kembali merebutnya.

"Sudah, biar aku pakaikan, dan kau nanti juga bisa memakaikan milikku." kata Yunho lagi dan segera memasangkan topeng itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun hanya pasrah dan membiarkan namja yang berstatus tunangannya itu memakaikannya topeng.

"Kka sudah, ini, pakaikan punyaku." kata Yunho lagi setelah memasangkan topeng itu diwajah Jaejoong, dan setelahnya iapun menyodorkan topeng miliknya menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memakaikannya juga, namun-

Plakk

"Kau bisa pakai sendirikan. Sudah sana, aku mau jalan bersama Junsu. Kajja Junsu kita pergi kesana." kata Jaejoong sambil menghempaskan topeng itu lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung melenggang pergi dari hadapan Yunho dengan menarik Junsu yang nampak melempar senyum meminta maaf pada Yunho.

"Ckck, Jaejoong itu benar-benar jual mahal yah! Aku heran denganmu yang tahan mempunyai tunangan sepertinya." kata Yoochun-sahabat Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton pasangan YunJae-sambil menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Anio, justru itulah yang membuat hubungan kami lebih hidup." jawab Yunho dan segera memasang topeng itu di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya menyusul Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengambil minuman.

"Well, apa yang bisa kukatakan kepada orang yang tengah kasmaran?" gumam Yoochun dan kemudian mengikuti sang sahabat yang tengah mengejar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya menggerutu sebal saat lagi-lagi dilihatnya Yunho yang mengikuti dirinya, ia yang hendak mengambil minuman terlonjak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menarik pinggangnya lalu menyodorkan segelas minuman padanya.

"Ini minumlah, bukankah kau menyukainya?" kata Yunho sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna merah pekat kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun dengan cepat menampik tangan Yunho yang menyodorinya gelas dan segera melepaskan pelukan Yunho dipinggangnya.

"Kau! Bisa tidak sekali saja jangan menggangguku!" pekik Jaejoong kesal dan segera menyambar segelas minuman berwarna biru dihadapannya. Iapun kemudian melangkah menjauh dari Yunho.

"Yah Joongie, kau mau kemana. Apa kau tak mau berdansa dulu denganku sebentar?" tanya Yunho dan mengejar Jaejoong.

"Ck, kau! Sudah sana, menjauh dariku. Aku tak mau berdansa denganmu!" gerutunya lagi sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Yunho untuk pergi menjauh darinya.

"Shireo, aku tak akan pergi sebelum bisa berdansa denganmu!" jawab Yunho tak mau kalah dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun menjadi gugup seketika saat sadar jika wajah Yunho yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Yah berhenti disana!" pekiknya kencang dan menjulurkan telunjuknya menahan wajah Yunho. Yunhopun terkekeh geli dan kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

Srett

"Kka, apa kau mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil kini berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong, dengan tangan yang terulur meminta Jaejoong untuk berdansa dengannya.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoongpun berdebar saar melihat tingkah Yunho, aiss, yang benar saja. Apa yang dilakukan oleh si Jung mesum itu?

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar menyebut-nyebut nama Yunho dan Jaeoong, bahkan kini siswa yang lainnyapun ikut memandang kearah Yunho yang dengan gentlemannya meminta Jaejoong untuk berdansa dengannya. Teriakan histeris para yeoja yang begitu memekakkan telinga juga terdengar nyaring melihat betapa gagahnya seorang Jung Yunho.

"Joongie-" panggil Yunho lagi dan segera membuat Jaejoong tersadar, iapun menatap tajam kearah Yunho benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan tunangannya itu.

"Cepat berdiri, kau membuatku malu tahu!" dengusnya kesal namun hanya ditanggapi kekehan geli dari Yunho.

"Shireo, sebelum kau mau berdansa denganku." jawab Yunho dan semakin membuat Jaejoong menahan kesalnya.

"Aiss, menyusahkan sekali kau. Sana, aku tak mau berdansa denganmu!" ketus Jaejoong menolak ajakan Yunho, iapun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Yunho dengan wajah ditekuk masam.

Sementara Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan melihat penolakan Jaejoong, namun dalam hati ia hanya tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Iapun perlahan bangkit dari jongkok(?)nya lalu merapikan sedikit jasnya.

"Yunho oppa, kajja berdansa denganku saja. Aku dengan senang hati menjadi pasangan dansamu." kata seorang yeoja dengan dress panjang yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Yeoja cantik itu segera mendekat kearah Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang menolak Yunho.

Yunhopun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seorang yeoja disampingnya, baru saja ia akan menggeleng menolak ajakan yeoja itu, namun suara teriakan kencang sudah lebih dulu terdengar dan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yah! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu berdansa dengan Yunho yeoja centil! Minggir sana, jangan ganggu Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong kencang sambil menatap tajam kearah yeoja itu, iapun dengan tergesa menghampiri Yunho dan langsung menggandeng lengan tunangannya itu.

"Kau kan sudah menolak berdansa dengan Yunho tadi Jaejoong-ssi, jadi apa salahnya jika aku yang menggantikanmu berdansa dengannya." jawab yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Tiffany sambil menatap remeh kearah Jaejoong.

"Yah! Si..siapa bilang aku tak mau berdansa dengannya. A..aku tadi, hanya, hanya menaruh gelas minumanku!" jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup, haha, ia benar-benar pandai mengarang alasan.

"Sudah sana pergi!" usir Jaejoong lagi dan mau tak mau Tiffany pun segera pergi dengan wajah yang menahan kesal. Semua siswapun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejadian itu, namun sebagian juga hanya tersenyum geli berfikir jika saat ini Jaejoong tengah cemburu.

" , akhirnya kau mau juga eoh berdansa denganku. Kau juga menggenggam lenganku dengan kencang. Ahh, betapa senangnya hatiku~" kata Yunho setelah tadi membiarkan Jaejoong beradu mulut dengan Tiffany, iapun hanya diam menikmati genggaman hangat tangan Jaejoong dan menikmati perkataan Jaejoong yang bernada cemburu itu.

Jaeoongpun terkesiap mendengar perkataan Yunho, dan segera ia melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Yunho, namun ia kalah cepat karena Yunho sudah lebih dulu menangkap tangannya dan menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Jja, sekarang lebih baik kita berdansa!" katanya lagi dan segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong menuju lantai dansa.

"Ya..yah! Siapa yang mau berdansa denganmu!" pekik Jaejoong kesal namun sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Yunho. Yunhopun terus menarik Jaejoong hingga mereka sudah benar-benar berada di lantai dansa.

Grepp

Yunhopun dengan tenang segera menaruh tangannya dipinggang Jaejoong, lalu mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong agar mengalung di lehernya. "Diam dan berdansa saja, bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang ingin berdansa denganku?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Huh!" Jaejoongpun hanya mendengus kesal merutuki kebodohannya tadi. Iapun memalingkan wajahnya kemana saja menghindari tatapan Yunho sambil menahan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Entah ada apa dengan dirinya tadi, hanya saja ia benar-benar panas saat mendengar Tiffany mengajak Yunho berdansa, apalagi senyum yang diberikan Yunho pada yeoja centil itu, benar-benar membuatnya emosi dan tanpa pikir panjang segera menghampiri keduanya.

Kata-kata itupun meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, ia yakin kalau ia terlambat sedetik saja, Yunho pasti akan memberikan jawaban 'iya' pada Tiffany dan berakhir dengan mereka berdansa bersama. Oh tidak, membayangkannya saja Jaejoong sangat tak terima.

Haha, Jaejoongie, kau benar-benar merasa cemburu eoh? Apa ini yang kau katakan kalau kau tak mencintainya juga?

"Gomawo nae sarang."

Cup

Dan semburat merahpun segera terlihat dipipi putih Jaejoong saat Yunho mengecup pipinya secara tiba-tiba ^^

.

.

**Dia diam, aku cari perhatian**

**.**

Jaejoong kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sebal lantaran tunangan tampannya sedari tadi selalu mengacuhkan dirinya dan malah sibuk dengan berbagai macam tumpukan laporan-laporan diatas meja. Ya, kini keduanya tengah berada di Jung Corp, tepatnya di ruangan Yunho. Ah ya, aku lupa memberitahu, jika Yunho adalah seorang manager di perusahaan milik keluarganya itu. Ia memang sudah diajarkan sejak dini untuk bekerja di Jung Corp.

Sebenarnya yang terjadi tadi adalah, Mrs. Kim menyuruh Jaejoong untuk datang menemui Yunho dan mengantarkan makan siang untuk tunangannya itu. Apalagi ini adalah hari libur sekolah jadi tak salah bukan jika Jaejoong pergi menemui tunangannya itu, dan lagi bukankah setelah itu mereka bisa pergi berkencan ke bioskop atau taman bermain misalnya?

Namun sayang seribu sayang, khayalan tinggallah khayalan. Karna yang terjadi sekarang adalah Yunho yang nampak acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia malah lebih fokus kepada laporan yang tengah ditanganinya, jangan salahkan dirinya karna mengacuhkan Jaejoong, salahkan saja laporan itu yang nampak kacau balau sehingga mau tak mau, ia-Yunho-sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab harus memeriksa semua laporan itu hingga menjadi laporan yang layak.

"Haiss, lalu untuk apa aku datang kesini jika hanya didiami seperti ini! Aisss!" kesal Jaejoong sambil menatap gemas kearah Yunho-yang masih betah memeriksa laporan itu. Andai saja ia tak takut dengan ancaman eommanya yang mengatakan jika akan membuang semua koleksi boneka gajah dan hello kittynya apabila ia kabur atau tak memberikan bekal itu pada Yunho, sudah bisa dipastikan sedari tadi ia sudah cabut dari ruangan menyebalkan ini.

"Yahhh! Manusia robot! Kau benar-benar tak menyadari aku disini?" teriak Jaejoong kencang sudah merasa diambang batas kesabaran. Hei, dirinya sudah berada disana sekitar setengah jam lamanya, dan Yunho sama sekali tak menyapanya, baiklah sudah menyapanya namun hanya sekali, itupun saat dirinya masuk dan menyerahkan kotak bekal itu pada Yunho. Selebihnya? Ia hanya dianggap kacang oleh Yunho.

"Ah, Joongie, mian. Emm, kau tunggu sebentar lagi ne, aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu." jawab Yunho hanya memandang sekilas kearah Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya kembali tenggelam dalam tumpukan leporan-laporan itu.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" pekik Jaejoong lagi namun Yunho sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Jaejoongpun kini melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam, benar-benar merasa bosan. Ia paling tidak tahan jika ada orang yang mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Apalagi itu oleh tunangannya sendiri. Ohh, jadi kau ingin selalu diperhatikan oleh Yunho ne Jaejoongie?

Jaejoongpun kemudian memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya saja, mengirimi temannya beberapa pesan namun lagi-lagi tak ada yang membalasnya. Aiss, mereka benar-benar kompak hari ini mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Kalian semua sama-sama menyebalkan!" rutuknya lagi lalu manaruh kembali ponselnya diatas meja.

Jaejoongpun kini kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Yunho, ditatapnya pemuda yang sudah 6 bulan ini menjadi tunangannya itu. Ia heran, apa menariknya tumpukan kertas itu dari dirinya?

"Hei Jung!" panggil Jaejoong mencoba untuk membuat Yunho memperhatikannya.

"..."

"Jung Yunho, aku memanggilmu." teriak Jaejoong lagi hanya dibalas gumaman dari Yunho.

"Hmmn."

"Aku lapar."

"Bukannya tadi kita sudah makan." jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan diatas mejanya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau eskrim."

"Baiklah, akan kusuruh office boy membelikannya." jawab Yunho cepat dan semakin membuat Jaejoong naik pitam.

"Ck!" decak sebal Jaejoong karena jawaban yang dikeluarkan Yunho sama sekali tak sesuai harapannya.

Ting

Ting

Suara deringan ponsel dari ponselnya segera membuat Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas meja. Iapun membuka kunci ponselnya dan menemukan nama 'Choi Siwon' disana.

Klikk

Iapun membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh temannya itu yang mengingatkan dirinya kalau hari senin tugas kelompok mereka harus dikumpul.

Jaejoongpun dengan cepat membalas pesan itu, namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas diotaknya. Hoho, nampaknya Jaejoong kini sudah menemukan cara bagaimana supaya tunangan tampannya itu tak mengacuhkannya lagi.

"Aha!" pekiknya girang dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia yakin kalau kali ini siasatnya tak akan gagal.

Klikk

Tuttt

Tuttt

Tuttt

Dan iapun segera mendial nomor ponsel Siwon lalu menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

Tuttt

Tuttt

Tuttt

"Yeoboseyo-"

Klik

Dan dengan cepat Jaejoong memutuskan panggilan itu ketika Siwon baru saja mengangkatnya. Haha, ia memang sengaja melakukan itu, bukan bukan karena ia hanya iseng atau CuMi alias cuma misscall, namun itu memang rencanya dirinya.

"Oh, Siwon-ah, mian apa aku mengganggumu? Haha, anio. Hanya saja aku tengah BOSAN sekarang." kata Jaejoong berpura-pura sedang bertelponan(?)dengan Siwon. Iapun sengaja menekankan kata 'bosan' berharap jika Yunho mendengarnya.

"..."

"Oh geurae? Kau mau menamaniku mengobrolkan? Haha, ne, kau memang bisa diandalkan Siwon-ah." kata Jaejoong lagi sengaja berbicara dengan volume kencang.

"..."

"Oh, geurae. Kau juga bersama dengan Junhyung? Kyaa, aku sangat merindukannya. Kka, berikan telponnya pada Junhyung." kata Jaejoong lagi sambil diam-diam mengawasi Yunho. Namun nampaknya usahanya tak membuahkan hasil karena Yunho masih tetap diam dan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Junhyungie~ yaaa, kemana saja kau? Bogoshipeoyo~" kata Jaejoong dengan suara keras lagi sambil menahan senyumnya. Ia tahu kalau Yunho sangat tak suka pada Junhyung, karena dulu Junhyung pernah menjadi namjachingunya (jadi inget In The Time XD).

Zinggg

Namun nampaknya usahanya benar-benar gagal, karena Yunho sama sekali tak terusik. Malahan sekarang Yunho tengah serius mengetik sesuatu dilayar komputernya, membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar meremas kencang ponselnya dan mengeraskan wajahnya tanda benar-benar kesal.

Brakkk

"Ya sudah! Terus saja berkencan dengan kertas-kertas bodoh itu!" teriak Jaejoong kencang lagi setelah menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Iapun dengan penuh emosi segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Blammm

Dan debuman pintu yang terdengarlah yang membuat Yunho tersadar jika Jaejoong sudah tak berada di tempatnya(?).

"Lohh Joongie? Kemana dia?" tanyanya tolol entah kepada siapa, namun baru saja hendak berteriak memanggil tunangan cantiknya itu, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara makian seseorang dari arah kamar mandi ruangannya.

"Ck, dasar." kekehnya geli saat sadar jika makian itu berasal dari Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho sialan. Beruang gendut menyebalkan! Manusia es tak tahu diri! Bisa-bisanya mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan kertas bodoh itu! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Beruang mesum menyebalkan! Pabo, pabo, pabo!"

Dan Jaejoongpun terus menerus mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya pada Yunho.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian

"Ahhhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga~" teriakan penuh kelegaan segera terdengar dari seorang namja tampan atau kita sebut saja Yunho yang baru saja selesai memeriksa bertumpuk-tumpuk laporan milik bawahannya. Iapun kini meregangkan otot badannya yang kaku setelah cukup lama duduk.

"Ughh.. Pegal~" keluhnya lagi dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari mejanya. "Oh, apa ia belum keluar juga?" gumamnya lagi saat tersadar jika Jaejoong masih ada di kamar mandi.

"Aiss, apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sana? Apa perutnya sakit?" gumamnya lagi terdengar khawatir dan segera saja ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi ruangannya.

"Joongie?" panggilnya ketika sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Kau masih di dalam?"

Dok

Dok

Dok

"..."

"Joongie?" panggil Yunho lagi sambil menggedor(?)pintu kamar mandi itu.

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Aku masuk ya?" ucapnya lagi karena tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari dalam. Oh baiklah, ia sekarang nampak khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong, pasalnya ini sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, apa yang dikerjakan orang di kamar mandi selama itu?

Dok

Dok

Dok

"Joongie, aku masuk ya?" kata Yunho lagi dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, ia segera masuk ke dalam.

Deg

Dan jantungnyapun segera berpacu cepat saat melihat tunangannya itu kini tengah meringkuk terduduk diam diatas kloset(?)dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang berkomat-kamit lucu. Pemandangan yang sungguh unik dari tunangan cantiknya itu. Haha, sepertinya uri Jaejoong tengah tertidur.

"Hemmm.." Yunhopun tak tahan untuk tak mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya saat melihat tingkah imut tunangannya iu. Aiss, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong sampai tertidur di tempat seperti itu?

"Ck, dasar anak ini." gumamnya lagi dan segera berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong.

Srettt

Iapun mengulurkan tangannya mengelus sayang pipi bulat Jaejoong masih dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya, "Kau kelelahan setelah mengumpat tentang diriku eoh?" gumamnya lagi sambil terkekeh geli.

Ya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho, kalau Jaejoong kelelahan setelah meluapkan semua emosinya dengan mengata-ngatai Yunho dan mengumpat kasar tentang tunangannya itu. Ia benar-benar emosi dan meluapkan semuanya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Mianhae tadi aku mengacuhkanmu." gumam Yunho lagi dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong dan-

Cup

Iapun mengecup pelan bibir merah Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menggeliat pelan, namun tak sampai terbangun. Iapun akhirnya kembali berdiri dan siap untuk membawa tubuh tunangannya itu keluar.

Hupp

Yunhopun segera menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal dan kemudian membawa tubuh kurus tunangannya itu keluar, "Aigoo, kau ini ringan sekali." gumamnya pelan sambil terus berjalan dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin membangunkan Jaejoong.

Ceklekk

Blam

Yunhopun segera membawa Jaejoong untuk pulang ke rumahnya, well, ini sudah sore dan sudah merupakan jam pulang kantor. Lagipula ia tak ingin jika nanti calon mertuanya a.k.a Mrs. Kim mengamuk karena ia kemalaman memulangkan Jaejoong.

"Ughh, beruang pabo!" igau Jaejoong nampaknya bermimpi tentang Yunho, bahkan di dalam mimpipun ia masih mengumpat kepada tunangannya itu.

"Aigoo, Jaejoongie kau manis sekali~" gumam Yunho sambil terkekeh geli mendengar igauan tunangannya.

"Ughh, napeun bear!" igau Jaejoong lagi nampaknya kekesalannya begitu dalam hingga terbawa mimpi. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Yunhopun tak tahan dan dengan segera mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang tengah mengerucut itu.

Cup

"Neomu yeoppo!"

"..."

"Ughh, Yunhoya, Yunie~" igau Jaejoong lagi dan tanpa sadar memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan sayang, membuat Yunho tersenyum girang karena mendengar sebutan manis Jaejoong untuknya.

"Waeyo Joongie? Khhh, kau sungguh manis jika tertidur begini. Beda sekali jika kau tengah sadar."

"..."

"Johayo~" igau Jaejoong lagi dan semakin membuat Yunho mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Arrayo. Na do joahyo, ani, na do saranghaeyo." ucap Yunho dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, sambil terus membawa Jaejoong menuju tempat mobilnya berada.

Well, pada akhirnya, Jaejoongpun mau mengakui jika dirinyapun menyukai sang tunangan. Yah walaupun ia tak mengungkapkannya secara langsung, namun semua sudah terlihat dengan jelas dari tingkah lakunya selama ini. Bagi Yunho itupun sudah cukup, walau ia tak mendengar secara langsung pernyataan Jaejoong itu. Karena ia sudah bisa merasakan perasaan Jaejoong dari semua tindakannya selama ini.

Well, memang benar, jika **jatuh cinta itu berjuta rasanya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kore de owari ^^

(END)

Haloohaaa...

Saya datang dengan cerita oneshoot baru.. saya tahu ini pasaran tapi yah... Sudahlah~~kekekee, bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kalian suka? #Readers : enggakkk

Ini terinspirasi dari lagu pop indonesia, pada tahu dong yah? Itu liriknya yang saya beri bold..

Ah ya, Happy valentine semuanya, semoga secuil kisah manis YunJae ini bisa menemani hari valentine kalian ^^

Nggak perlu bagi coklat ke saya, tapi cukup bagi kesan kalian dengan memberikan review ^^

Minna, review onegaishimasu~

.

Denpasar, 14 Februari 2015


End file.
